Heat Wave
by emmer23
Summary: There's no plot in this.  At all.  Arizona attempts to cool Callie down during a rare Seattle heat wave.


**A/N:** I came up with this idea a couple weeks ago when the East Coast had a ridiculous heat wave. I was hoping the idea would go away, but alas, it did not, so I felt the need to write it. I'm gonna go hide now…

**A/N 2:** For those of you who read Veritas Vos Liberabit, I pinky promise that there will be an update tomorrow…and I take pinky promises very seriously.

**Heat Wave**

Arizona placed her two canvas shopping bags on the ground with a small thud. Swiping at the sheen of sweat forming on her forehead, she groaned when she remembered their apartment's air conditioning unit had broken last night during one of Seattle's extremely rare heat waves. Her brooding girlfriend was not exactly taking this well and had plopped herself on the couch and vowed not to move until the A/C turned back on. You would never think she grew up in Miami considering her behavior.

Arizona released a long puff of air, thinking that this was the kind of heat where it wasn't even worth trying to cool down. If you can't beat the heat, join the heat. She was well aware this wasn't the correct idiom, but she was also pretty sure she was about to get a hell of a lot hotter.

Smirking to herself, Arizona took off the loose cardigan she'd been wearing, leaving just a flimsy, tight camisole. She rolled up her athletic shorts in two quick turns of the waist band. As she reached down to pick up her bags, her smirk grew wider. She quickly rolled the waist band once more for extra measure, before picking up her bags and strolling through their unlocked apartment door. Locking the door behind her, she placed the bags on the counter and cheerfully greeted Callie, who merely grunted in return from her place on the couch.

Expecting this response, Arizona busied herself with putting away the groceries, making sure to bend over and shimmy as much as she possibly could. When that garnered absolutely no attention from the moping brunette, she decided to up the ante. She started rearranging the things on the top shelves, stretching and groaning in the process. Finally, Callie decided to figure out what all the commotion was about and gasped when she noticed Arizona's appearance.

"Did you just go somewhere?" Callie asked.

"You seriously didn't even notice me leave? Yes, Callie, I went to the grocery store."

"Looking like that?" Callie was just now taking the time to let her eyes roam over Arizona's barely-clad form. She almost moaned appreciatively at how the very bottom of Arizona's ass was visible under her shorts.

"Well, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but it's 99 degrees outside."

"But you were in public! Where people can see you!"

"I'm so glad you've finally learned the definition of public."

Callie narrowed her eyes, not at all pleased with the blonde's sarcasm. "We have plenty of food."

"Yes, but I wanted popsicles!" The blonde grinned triumphantly as she pulled a purple popsicle from the box, before returning it to the freezer.

"Who was the cashier?"

"Tommy." It had been that lovely older lady named Ruth, but Arizona really wanted to get a rise out of Callie, and frat boy Tommy had a bit of a crush on the blonde.

"Oh, great, now I'm going to have to go surgically remove his eyes, and it's way too hot for that."

Arizona grinned. She was hoping the jealousy plus lack of clothing equation would lead to sexy time in the near future. Deciding it couldn't hurt to seal the deal, Arizona began sucking on the popsicle seductively, while leaning on the counter to show off her ample cleavage.

"Um, Arizona, I'm not a guy. That doesn't work on me."

"No?" Arizona challenged, after drawing the popsicle out of her mouth. She flicked her tongue over the tip, before sliding it along the length of the popsicle, moaning dramatically. She smirked when she noticed Callie's eyes glaze over slightly. Her smirk turned into a pout in a matter of seconds, however, when Callie just shifted so that her face was towards the back of the couch and she could no longer see the teasing blonde.

Arizona huffed and threw out the popsicle she wasn't really enjoying before noisily getting a bowl from a cabinet and opening the freezer door. She piled some ice into the bowl, reveling in the bitter air flowing from the freezer for a few moments, before gliding over to Callie's still form on the couch. She plunked the bowl down on the coffee table, before lifting a slender leg over Callie and forcing the taller woman to roll onto her back. Arizona ground her pelvis into Callie's hip bone, groaning at the contact she'd been craving all day.

Callie let out a completely different groan. "As sexy as you are right now, it is way too hot for this. We'll have sex again when they fix our air conditioning." Callie waved her hand dismissively, though she was enjoying the feel of Arizona's cool, smooth legs over her own and the effect of the freezer air on her pert breasts.

Arizona guffawed at that horrid thought. "Just let me cool you down, baby."

Without waiting for a response, Arizona aimlessly stretched out her left hand until it came in contact with the bowl of ice cubes. Picking one out from the pile, she immediately brought it to Callie's neck. Callie hissed and tried to move away from the sudden change in temperature, but Arizona was faster and cupped the other side of Callie's face.

The ice melted quickly against Callie's blazing skin and as soon as it was gone, Arizona began lapping up the cool water. Starting at Callie's clavicle, she licked a line up her neck, sucking and nibbling occasionally. She groaned at the taste of sweat mixing with the water, sending vibrations against Callie's pulse point.

"God, Ariz – " Callie's words were cut short as Arizona unceremoniously ripped Callie's shirt up and over her head, discarding it haphazardly over the back of the couch. She fumbled for another piece of ice, this time placing it on Callie's sternum and letting it glide down her plentiful cleavage. Arizona wrenched Callie's bra down, grinning lasciviously as her favorite part of the brunette's body bounced into sight.

"Oh, fuck!" Callie nearly squealed as Arizona placed a third piece of ice directly over one of Callie's nipples. As she waited for it to melt, she toyed with the other breast, rolling her nipple between her thumb and forefinger and pinching sporadically. As soon as the ice melted, she attached her lips to the freezing cold skin, sucking and flicking her tongue over Callie's hardened nipple. Callie moaned loudly, the sensation of the burning cold replaced by the enveloping warmth of Arizona's mouth was almost too much to bear. Releasing Callie's nipple with an audible pop, Arizona began traveling down Callie's torso, placing wet, sloppy kisses across her abdomen and stomach. She raked her nails down Callie's sides, before licking a line across the waistband of her shorts. Callie arched her back, seeking contact. Arizona giggled and pushed Callie's hips back down against the couch, before sliding both her shorts and underwear off in one swift, practiced motion.

Arizona grabbed two pieces of ice from the bowl and placed one in her mouth. She slid the other over Callie's smooth thigh and grinned as the muscle quivered beneath her fingertips. Callie whimpered at the feeling and dug her nails into the couch to mitigate the delightful pain the ice created. Without preamble, Arizona lowered her head to the apex of Callie's thigh and after running her tongue across her soaking slit, she plunged the now freezing appendage into Callie. The Latina released a string of Spanish curse words at the feeling of Arizona's cold tongue swirling and thrusting repeatedly. Just as soon as she started, Arizona pulled away. Sensing the imminent loss of contact, Callie clamped her thighs around Arizona's head, willing the blonde to continue her ministrations. Arizona chortled and reached around Callie's legs to spread them open and allow her more access to tease.

Arizona took a final piece of ice and laid it just above Callie's curls, allowing it to drip over Callie's clit as it melted. She lapped up each droplet, flicking her tongue over Callie's engorged bundle of nerves as she did so.

"Oh, god, Arizona!" Callie moaned and tangled her hands in Arizona's blonde tresses, trying to steady and regulate her motions. When the last of the ice melted, Arizona sucked the final drops from Callie's clit, as she trailed her index finger over her folds. She swirled her finger around Callie's entrance, before plunging two fingers deep inside. Establishing a quick rhythm, Arizona maintained her hold on Callie's clit, sucking intently and batting her tongue over the sensitive organ.

"Fuck! Arizona…god…yes! Keep…going!" Callie began moving her hips to meet Arizona's thrusts, keeping her hands locked in the blonde hair to ensure that Arizona could not possibly stop. With one curl of Arizona's nimble fingers and a simultaneous suck, Callie's muscles quaked and spasmed as she involuntarily fell over the edge. She threw her head back and dug her nails into Arizona's scalp, moaning and grunting in pure ecstasy.

As the last wave of her orgasm subsided, Callie slumped back against the couch and let out a small laugh. "Holy crap."

Arizona released her grip on Callie's legs and slithered up to kiss her still panting girlfriend. "Did that cool you off?"

"Not one bit."

Arizona grinned at the pure look of satisfaction on Callie's face. Her eyes were still closed and her head was tilted back over the arm of the couch. Her breaths were still coming out in short puffs and her heart rate was only just beginning to slow. Keeping her eyes closed, Callie groped for Arizona, wanting to bring her closer. She furrowed her brow as she came in contact with fabric instead of skin.

"You…your…clothes. No." Arizona threw her head back with laughter at Callie's incomprehensible statement.

"Come on, let's go take a cold shower," Arizona answered, lifting herself up from the couch.

"Shower," Callie croaked back. "Just give me like two minutes and then I'll be able to reciprocate."

Arizona giggled and pulled her tank top over her head, before dropping the item on Callie's face. "Okay, but that means I'll be getting a two minute head start."

Now fully conscious, Callie sat up and watched as Arizona sauntered to the bathroom, shedding her few items of clothing along the way. Suddenly the blistering heat was the last thing on Callie's mind as she raced to join her girlfriend in the shower.


End file.
